White Noise
by UchiQueen
Summary: What you see and hear is sometimes less important than what you feel, but stubbornness is, perhaps, too common a theme in Seto Kaiba's life.


Kisara gasped as she stared upon the man she'd waited on for centuries, knowing that she was the only one aware of her presence.

"My_ priest, no, please..!_" She whispered, the first time in forever she'd spoken, only to beg an unknowing soul for mercy. She lurched, her cold claws closing around the warm hands that held her vessel. If he didn't stop, she'd never be able to warm his heart..

"**Very**** well.. If I can't have it, no one can.**" His voice rang out as he stared through her, always so passionate, even if that passion was misplaced.

"Seto_, please hear me..! Please.._" She whispered desperately, "_I am yours, do not harm my vessel.. I am only yours._"

She could hear others' demanding things, her old _master's _begging, but it was nothing to her as she stared at the object of her devotion. She clutched at his hands as they tensed, paling as his eyes narrowed. She was lost as she pleaded a final time. "_Seto.."_

* * *

The rip was the only thing audible to most of the occupants of the hall, the smirk on Kaiba's face proof of his '**victory**'. As the anger in the room built, no one noticed that Seto's eyes widened. No one took note of the sharp and small intake that he quickly covered with laughter.

Both of her masters had heard her, at the last moment, when Solomon Motou collapsed.

'**Blue eyes.. Have I done wrong by you..?**' He grit his teeth as he strode away, her mortifying screams echoing in his ears. '**Blue Eyes.. No what am I thinking, you can't scream.. Stupid.. Should sleep more.**'

_Seto.._

**Maybe I need a vacation? Nah..**

_Seto, please don't leave.._

**A vacation with Mokuba, right after this duel.**

* * *

Kisara sobbed, blue strands of hair covering her eyes as she bit her lip, blood spilling freely. '_Seto, Seto.. Why..? Why were we brought back if we have to go through **this**..?_'

Pain shot through her as he called upon her mentally, forcing her to her feet. Shuffling toward her beloved, she soon collapsed at his feet. Unable to move, she cried and reached her hand up, touching his deck as he dueled.

_Why Seto..? Why? For your pride..?_

She looked up blankly at the opponent as she heard Seto laugh, so cold and cruel.

'_My pharaoh!?_' She mouthed, soon realizing that indeed, it was him, but he did not see her. However, as she continued to dully stare forward, she realized that Mahad was behind him. The dead priest stared back, lips sealed and drawn together as he stood in all his glory, arms crossed as he assessed her state.

_Shit._

* * *

Mahad scowled at his fellow Ka, his anger at the previous events leaking into his posture and aura. He had always said it, but he hated to see it come true. Kisara was too good for Seto, from the past, straight up until now.

"_Shit._"

He smirked wryly at the prim and proper little dragon, expression soon fading back to his normal melancholy. He still remembered the day he had gotten the strict Head Priest Seto drunk.

* * *

_"So?" He had grinned, placing another bottle in front of the younger man. "Tell me!"_

_"**Nothing to tell. saved her, need to find her, she's..**" The dazed youth trailed off, head going back as he stared at the stars. "**One of a kind, Kisara is.. Make her my princess, make her life perfect. Swear.**"_

_Mahad had gone quiet, raising an eyebrow as the youth spoke, his slurred words so sure __despite his impairment. He continued to grin, shaking his head as he brushed his hair out of his face, a small chuckle leaving him. A far-fetched dream, yes, but when Seto spoke, even a skeptic like Mahad had to hope for him. He watched as the boy's head swiveled toward him, his eyes narrowing._

_"**It's no' funny! Everyone thinks it is stupid, but she is the reason I survived, 'm telling you. She's my angel! My pale little angel..**" He sighed, mumbling about his love as he fell unconscious._

_Mahad chuckled quietly, clicking his tongue for a moment as he thought. There were things he knew that not even Seto, himself, knew of his family that made him think closely of what he had just said. Of what Seto had just said so easily.._

_As Mahad picked up the slight priest, he couldn't help the sneer from appearing on his face. "I pray you never get the chance to ruin your love.."_

* * *

Mahad looked up as the Priest he had respected unknowingly slaughtered the love he had once treasured so.

"**I summon all three Blue Eyes White Dragons in attack position!**" The command rang out as the girl fell across the floor, her head hitting the reincarnated Priest's feet.

"Kisara.." He reached out automatically before he grit his teeth, glancing over at the Pharaoh that he worshiped, silently beseeching him. Blind as he was, there had to be something that he could do, someway to free her..

**Please**.

* * *

"**Draw your last pathetic card, Yugi!**" He laughed, clenching his fists as a small weight fell against him. He could feel tears on his pants, claws on his shoes, but he dared not look. He had to pull it together for at least a few minutes, had to finish what he started..

"_Seto.."_

**No! I have to focus, I have to.. What is he saying..?**

"-Exodia!" The terror that had begun to build inside of the champion spilled into his face. He must of misheard, he heard a primal screeching as he spoke, what was the dork saying? What was _he_ saying?

"_Seto!_"

Seto clutched at the rails of the machine, the pressure and weight increasing as he felt his impending loss.

"Obliterate!" The firm command and the horrified screams that seemed so familiar, yet unearthly, were the last thing Seto heard as he passed out.

"_**Kisara!**_" He closed his eyes, content to believe he was dreaming again.. It was the only place he heard that name.

"Big brother!" Definitely dreaming, there was no way Mokuba could have.. "Big brother!"

"_Seto!_"

"**Shit!**"

* * *

Kisara gasped as she was struck by the force of one of the most powerful creatures to ever exist, not one nor twice, but trice. She lay where she was left, near her vessels, the ones that remained anyway. Voices, she could hear a handful of them, some even familiar..

After a moment she sat up, eyes bloodshot as she watched the younger Kaiba brother try and help up Seto. She crawled toward him, tears and snot staining her face as she clutched at his clothing, fearful. It was not possible, was it? She bit her lip as her eyes blurred, she was at her limit she knew, but he was more important. Mahad calling to her did not daunt her in the least as she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Big brother!" She flinched at the nearness of the other boy, such a strong set of lungs and so much pain in his voice.

"He isn't breathing.." She looked up in panic at the grim announcement of Mahad's, "He seems to be in shock. A sore loser in this life, eh..? Pah."

Kisara gaped, mouth opening and closing as she whimpered, searching for words to use. No breathing? No... None..? She couldn't think of a way to save him, not one.. Unless she completely gave up her fourth reincarnation.

"**Kisara!**" She heard Mahad shout as she forced open Seto's mouth, only one thing on her mind. "You'll vanish again!"

"Big brother!" Mokuba sobbed as she paused, wide blue eyes staring at the face she'd silently observed from the Shadow Realm for so long.

"_Seto!_" She shouted, transferring whatever energy she had left at that moment into his form in as she sealed his lips with a silent and chaste kiss.

_Live. Please, Seto, for both of us.. Live.._

Kisara opened her eyes as she began to fade again, it was like the last time.. And the time before that, they had never been lucky, she guessed, but as he opened his eyes, she smiled, not hearing what his mouth said as she was tugged back down to the Shadow Realm.

_Be happy, please. Be happy, Seto._

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
